jimb0fandomcom-20200213-history
Jimbo's Garry's Mod History
The Beginning of Jimbo's Garry's Mod Career The first server Jimbo ever played on was a TTT server called Diamond Proxi's. There he might the likes of Gigglyardo and REDACTED (I didn't redact the name, that was actually his name). The server went down soon after he joined it, however, and he had to join another server. He explored other gamemodes, and found he liked Murder. The server he happened to settle down in was one he would go on to be on for a long while, Compact Gamers, but we'll get to that juicy but later. Jimbo spent a couple to a few months playing on cG, and thought he was a hot shot back then, so he applied for moderator. He filled out a rushed application and was confident he would get accepted because he was the bee's knees. The result was every admin on there shitting down my neck about how trash his application was and how unqualified he was. Demoralized and embarrassed, he stopped playing on there for a bit. He started playing on a DarkRP server called TurtleRP. And this, would be the beginning of a long and winding saga. Jimbo's First Admin Position (a.k.a. He paid for Admin) Coming off of being humiliated by being denied for moderator on cG, Jimbo needed a win, even if he had to buy one. After spending some time on the server, he donated for Admin, which was $40. Jimbo went on to be one of the more well liked Admins on the server, and one of the more loyal staff members to the owner, Turtle4Life. That would prove to be Jimbo's downfall. After a bit, the server started dying down, and Turtle4Life said he needed money to pay for the server, so Jimbo donated $20 more and was promoted to Super Admin. The server actually started to pick up again for a bit. However, that didn't last long, and Turtle4Life came to Jimbo begging for money again. This time, Jimbo had none to give. He was a broke-ass eighth grader. So Turtle4Life said he understood. The next night, he pulled Jimbo and a couple other of the higher ranking staff members into Skype (god, remember Skype?) and said that he was starting another server with somebody else and that none of us were invited to come with him, or were welcome back as staff. And that was the end of that. Jimbo's First Stint with Compact Gamers At this time, Jimbo felt he had been ripped off, and felt like all RP servers were rip-offs, so he stayed away from RP servers for a while. He returned to Compact Gamers and started to play TTT more frequently. He started making connections with different people in the community there. It is around this time that he met tjhooker73, someone who would help Jimbo much further down the line, but we'll get to that later. He also met the likes of Icarus, Darnzy, and BananaTroll. After frequenting the server almost every day for a few months, Jimbo applied for the Trusted rank on the server. This time, he was approved. A month or so later, he applied for the moderator rank, and was also accepted. Just 2 years after being humiliated, he had come back and proven himself to the server he was worthy of being a moderator. In his early days as moderator, he quickly became well-liked. He was friends with many of the staff as well as with the players. Further down the line, however, he would start to have disagreements with the owner, Dan. He felt Dan was lazy, and didn't update the server enough, and the server was suffering because of it. For example, Dan only used base Garry's Mod player models (HL2 player models, CSS player models, etc.). He also practically ignored the suggestions thread on the forums. He had stayed with the server for a long time, but after a while, he just got fed up, and asked for the owner to revoke his staff privileges. Jimbo Finds his Way Back to DarkRP After taking a bit of a hiatus away from Garry's Mod to play some games on Playstation 3, Jimbo returned to Garry's Mod. He played a bit on cG, but he missed DarkRP. He played around on some different DarkRP servers, until finding one he liked, called PresidentialRP. He went on to become staff eventually on PresidentialRP, and just as soon as he became staff, there was a mass resignation in the staff team, so Jimbo knew something was up with the owner, but he continued to be staff anyway. Because of the mass resignation, Jimbo soon found his way to being the Senior Admin of PresidentialRP. He also started spending time on the other server they had, Presidential ZombieRP, where he eventually became staff. Strangely enough, there was also a mass staff resignation there. Jimbo was able to convince the owner to give Jimbo Super Admin on the ZombieRP server. So now Jimbo had arguably the most pull out of anyone on either server, being the top staff member on ZombieRP and one of the top 3 staff members on DarkRP in just under 2 months. However, Jimbo started to realize the reason for the mass resignations. The owner couldn't code for shit. Jimbo had donated a lot to the server between custom jobs and custom weapons, but they were getting screwed up. Other people were noticing the same thing with their custom jobs and custom weapons. The owner also only cared about profits, and spent server money on sneakers and watches, and often bragged about it in staff meetings. So, Jimbo did what any reasonable person would do at this point: he filed a complaint with Paypal. And he got all of his money back. Jimbo is now banned from Presidential Servers. Jimbo's Final Stint with Compact Gamers Jimbo went back to cG for one last run after leaving PresidentialRP since he did enjoy his time when he was on cG, and enjoyed the community there. However, this run would become fraught with different kinds of disagreements with the owner and its staff team. The staff team was housing several pedophiles in its midst, and the owner was seemingly unaware of this. When this was brought to the owner's attention, he did not do anything. When finally pressed enough to do something about it, he demoted the staff members accused of being pedophiles, but nothing further. This angered Jimbo, and rightfully, other staff members as well. These former staff members who were accused were actively dating underaged girls and had sent lewd pictures of themselves to underaged men. After this, Jimbo decided enough was enough and decided to go off on his own, and make his own server. Paragon Gaming Jimbo started off making servers with his best friend at the time, Tjhooker, who had some previous making Garry's Mod servers. Hiatus from Garry's Mod Jimbo took a hiatus from Garry's Mod after this for a while to focus on school and work. Jimbo was originally going to school for Music Composition and worked at Costco giving out samples. Jimbo actually dropped out of the college he was going to after a year after realizing Music Composition wasn't for him and started a business with his mom known as Popcorn Obsession, where he worked as the Social Media Director. Jimbo eventually went back to a different college, but first, he would take another shot at running his own Garry's Mod servers. Paragon Gaming Part 2 and Several Server Experiments Since Jimbo found more free time after dropping out of college, and more money since he had a job at this point, he decided to take a second crack at owning a server. This attempt would be less successful, but Jimbo learned a lot from this experience and learned a lot more about Lua and coding in general. He attempted to own a TTT server, which was about as successful as it was before. But he also experimented with a multitude of different RP gamemodes, including DoomRP, ZombieRP, and FalloutRP. He also experimented with the idea of a themed TTT, including WW2 TTT, Wild West TTT, and Fallout TTT. He wanted to make something unique that nobody had ever done before, but lacked the skill and knowledge to do it, and eventually gave up. However, this lack of skill and knowledge and the urge of wanting to know how to do something would eventually become one of the driving factors of Jimbo going back to college for Game Design & Development. Almost Vanilla (Today) After taking yet another hiatus from Garry's Mod after being frustrated with yet another failed attempt to make a successful server, Jimbo just wanted to settle in with a community. After looking at different servers, Jimbo found TJhooker and Darnzy playing on Almost Vanilla TTT. Jimbo started playing here more often and decided to apply for operator. He was accepted. Eventually, he worked his way up to manager as he started playing more often and showing he was capable of taking on more responsibilities. The owner and co-owner trusted Jimbo a lot, so when the time came to open up a second server since Jimbo had previous experience owning servers, Jimbo offered to host it for them. The community decided they wanted a Deathrun server, so that's what Jimbo made. The server was actually one of Jimbo's most successful servers, but unfortunately, he could not maintain it, as he was going to work and going to school at the same time, and the server had several bugs and issues that needed to be fixed. The developer Jimbo had hired was moving at a snail's pace and all of those issues combined ended up in the demise of AVG Deathrun. Jimbo would continue to administrate and provide advice for the ownership and co-ownership of AVG, but Jimbo would often butt heads with the co-owner. He saw him as arrogant, self-absorbed, and egotistical, and at the time, Jimbo couldn't stand being around him. Jimbo saw him as everything that was wrong with Almost Vanilla, since most trolls are also arrogant, self-absorbed, and egotistical, and Jimbo felt the co-owner was feeding into that culture by the way he responded to situations and the way he acted. Eventually, these feelings came to a head, when Jimbo retired from AVG and told the owner that the co-owner was the reason he was retiring. The co-owner came back to Jimbo and argued with him, saying that Jimbo was dead wrong if he was the main thing wrong with Almost Vanilla. Jimbo thought before he responded, and eventually replied saying he was right, saying he probably isn't the main problem with Almost Vanilla, but he definitely is one of the problems with Almost Vanilla. Jimbo spent some time retired to focus on school but eventually came back, as both the owner and the co-owner were asking Jimbo to come back after feeling like there were no suitable Super Admins left to take the previous one's place. Jimbo agreed, on the condition that if school started getting difficult for him, he could retire. Both of them agreed, so Jimbo came back. Unfortunately, Jimbo's return was not long-lived, as school got difficult quickly, and Jimbo retired as quickly as he had come back.